Timotheus
'Timotheus DeVia' A wandering scholar and Ashen Priest strongly associated with Michael The Younger and his coterie. He is the head of the DeVia Ravnos linage, which hold a great deal of influence in Constantinople, as well as an up-standing member of the Camarilla. Author: Tau PC in: Transylvania Chronicles m.m. Game System: Vampire: The Masquerade Lineage: “Childe of Sophokles the Jew, Childe of ?, Childe of ? of Somewhere, ...., Childe of Ravnos” Description Timotheus, or Timo for short, is a young Greek man of slight build and fair appearence. For a kindred he looks remarkable human having retained much of his living vitality. His hair is long, dark and relatively well kept - usually in the fashion of a long ponytail. His clothes are practical and plain, and almost always seems worn from extensive traveling. He carries several bags as well as a large, sturdy-looking scrollcase with him more or less wherever he goes. These bags are decorated with various trinkets and tools used for or aquired through his travels. Some look quite foreign and even mystical. He does not carry arms of any kind. Though his appearence obviously marks him as a commoner, he carries himself with a certain calm grace and pride that seems unfitting for his status. He looks even his supposed superiors directly in the eye and only offers slight bows or nods even amongst the most esteemed nobility. At times a keen observer may even start wondering if Timo's occational manners and etiquette are anything, but an ironic act aimed at making a mockery of the formalities of high-society. Only a few kindred has ever made him avert his eyes, one being Styrbjörn Yngvarsson. In kindred society, Timo has made a name for himself from his skill as a bird keeper, his experience with and devotion to the code of the Road of Humanity and his knowledge of languages. According to some he even knows the tongue of the second city, but this is so far merely a rumour. Bio Timotheus frequently possess cats. PERSONALITY: Generally, he has a very mild and honest demeanor, and is very hesitant to turn to any kind of hostility. This results in a very calm and reassuring atmosphere around him that tends to relay to the people he surrounds himself with - especially mortals and animals. Unusual for a kindred his age, he also has a very natural and vivid facial mimicry, and tends to smile often even when not engaged in social situations. While he is slow to anger, he is very quick to take offence, and has a tendency to return spiteful comments ten-fold. This, along with his ever increasing uneasiness about his curse and his travels, makes him very quick to pass judgement on people. However, he is fierce in his loyalty to the ones he trusts and cares about. Furthermore he seems struck with the infamous wanderlust of his clan more so than most. PUBLIC BACKGROUND: He originates from the greek heartland - what he himself usually referes to as Hellas. Accordingly, he traveled that area as a rogue and bard of some skill while he was still a mortal, and continued to do so for a period even after his embrace. The circumstances and reasons for his embrace are unknown however. It was during this period that he met Victor, now generally called Michael The Younger, as well as the rest of the original members of his coterie. He found his way in Constantinople, maybe due to the presence of Michael the Patriach at the time, and has since then implicitly acted as an Ashen Priest and scholar. He is known to have quarreled with his sire at times, although the specific reason for this remains a mystery. Accordingly, Timotheus has started acting under the name Amicus, although some claim that Amicus, rather than being a name, is a childe of Timotheus. The fact that Timotheus is strongly associated with an ancient, giant owl, and Amicus instead seems in possession of a smaller, green bird makes this presumption plausible, as other of his childer are known to be keeping their own birds. KNOWN BACKGROUNDS and MERITS: - He is known to be a personal friend of Empress Anna Komnena, prince of Constantinople. - He is known to be held in high regard with the prince of Paris, Francis Villan. - He is recognized as an elder of his clan, and the head of his linage. - He has retained a remarkable amount of mortal vitality. - He is a declared enemy of the Sabbat elder Gregovic Salic. KNOWN / OBVIOUS SPECIALTIES OR SKILLS ''' Known to be a skilled bird keeper, a scholar into the virtues of humanity and to be very knowledgeable with regards to both myths of the kindred and languages of old. Stories about grand feats of illusionary deceptions can be heard told about him amongst old kindred as well. '''Childer: Konrad von Transylvanien Johannes deVia Humanitas Jorgi the Bear Items of note Timotheus is frequently accompanied by a magnificent green bird with a splendid breast stained crimson. The bird is presumably Timotheus's ghoul and only travelling companion, when he is on the road in Europe and Outremer. Remarkably enough Timotheus is never seen hooting and tooting at his feathered friend, as he apparently prefers to speak to it in greek. On his finger Timotheus is usually wearing an elaborate silver ring. The ring is fashioned to look like a silver peacock curling into a ring. The ring is obviously of the finest quality handiwork. The bird has brilliant blue gemstones for eyes, and its featheres are covered in iridescent enamel in blue and green. Timotheus deVia Humanitas.jpg Timo 191011 by creature13-d4dayxq.jpg 1364116458797.jpg|Timotheus bagfra Category:Characters Category:Ravnos Category:Constantinople Category:Elder Category:DeVia Category:Camarilla Category:PC